Into Dark Woods, the Circus of Nightmares
by He-Jay
Summary: Vocaloid: "Dark Woods Circus" and the Grand Chase: Nightmare Circus - they come to the giant, colourful tent, expecting to see a lovely show. Amidst the cries and screams, that's not all they get to see...they also become part of the show! Marvellous fun! Nobody escapes...Note: Not all characters get to become stars, sadly. After all, not everyone is suited to such a glorious life.
1. 라스: Blue-Fire Freak

Hello everyone!

I recently got introduced to Vocaloid (Yes, I've been living under a rock these past years, I know) and the song "Dark Woods Circus" really got to me. Yup, lots of fanfiction about that here, but looks like I'm the first one to combine the song and GC together (Although I'm not the first person to combine Vocaloid and GC, someone here already did that) And hey, Nightmare Circus, Dark Woods Circus. Coincidence, no?

Anyway, just a little something to get my mind working while a fix the writer's block I have with HF. :)

* * *

"...and for our last performance, ladies and gentlemen, I present you this fine specimen, our highlight..." He paused for dramatic effect, "The Blue-Fire Freak of Wonders!" He gestured impatiently to his female assistant, who cracked her whip as she led in a wolf adorned with tresses of flowers and shiny baubles, the poor beast looking as if it might faint from carrying a wheeled cart that was three times its size. With a grand flourish, she whisked off the cover, revealing a giant cage with solid iron bars, holding a small child dressed in striped tatters inside, his eyes looking beseechingly out to the stunned crowd, who immediately started jeering and pointing.

"Oh, look! What _is_ that thing?"

"It's so freaky!" a group of women laughed.

"Come, Lass, shoot your fire!" The Ringmaster whispered vehemently towards his captive, who looked resolute. One could see that he had a choker on his throat that had a snaking chain shackled to a giant metal ball planted firmly at the corner of the cage, preventing any means of escape.

"Oretina, do something!" He snapped threateningly. She turned towards the cage and whispered something to Lass, who faltered a bit, but stayed still. The audience was beginning to become bored, whispering amongst themselves, a couple of them booing loudly.

"What kind of circus is this? I want my money back!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah! What's the point of carrying a freak if it can't even do anything?"

"Humph..." Dipping a hand into his pocket, he took out a transparent flask filled with clear liquid, shaking it a bit. At the sight of this, the captive began to back away, eyes opening in terrified alarm.

"D-don't...please..."

Without blinking an eye, he opened the cap and with a flicker of his wrist, bought down the contents of the flask, dousing the little boy.

The result was instantaneous; the boy screamed. Not one of those little wails you get from children that got a boo-boo on their knee, but a gut-wrenching, blood-curdling shriek of pure anguish that you hear from horror movies. The boy began to thrash on the floor of his cage, twitching in agonized spasms as he screamed and screamed, the liquid engraving horriffic scars onto his pale skin.

Only, this wasn't a horror movie.

As the excited audience ogled, the child's eyes turned white, his pupils vanishing. He threw back his head as a surreal flame began to materialize from his mouth, growing bigger and bigger as he vomited, the blue inferno swirling around, rising up almost to the ceiling, than exploding in a burst of fireworks, ending with a small _pop_. The audience gasped in awe.

"Well done, boy!" The Ringmaster chuckled, his fat belly bouncing up and down. "That's what I'm talking about!"

The spectators cheered wildly, delighted with the spectacle yet continuing to mock the boy for his 'freakishness', who was now slumped in the corner, breathing hard as he clutched at his chest, tears pooling in his now normal eyes.

The fat man continued to bow proudly as Oretina wheeled the sobbing 'Blue-Fire Freak' away.

"Now, Lass, what happened? You did it so well before, why couldn't you do it now?" The Lion Tamer asked gently with an undertone of scorn.

He sniffed, wiping his eyes with his misshapen sleeve. "B-because..."

"Now, Oretina, don't question the boy!" The Hammer Man clomped in, his beastly figure looming over the cages. "If he does it, he does it, and if he can't, there's always room for training, isn't there?" He leered at the youngster, who shrank back in terror; the Hammer Man was the chemist of the circus as well as the Ringmaster's right-hand man; the barrel he carried contained numerous mixtures of acids that he used for the other acts' "training".

"Yes, there's plenty of room for training. You can train as much as you want!" He threw his head back in laughter. "Would you like to train now, little Lass?"

Thankfully, Lass was spared from answering as the Ziddler boomed in, his giant boots arousing little puff balls of dust. "Insolent fools! What do you think you're doing?"

"All but helping out little actor, Master." Oretina responded smoothly. "He was quite the star, was he not?" She smirked at him as she picked up a Mini-Juggler and petted it fondly. Those little things scampered about, their garish makeup accentuating their beady eyes.

"That, he was." He acknowledged grumpily. "But the audience is getting restless; we need more stage acts. Ones that would captivate the world!" He looked around, gesturing at the tent. "There are too many empty cages here, just waiting to be filled. Do you not think so, my friends?"

"Then we shall fill them. We shall force them to come!"

The Ringmaster smacked the Hammer Man with his cane "Idiot! That will only alienate the people further. No, what we need is a more...charming approach. Something that will entice them...especially children. Little children." A maniacal grin spread on his pasty white face. "Think of how we can change them...make them stars!"

"But who will? I must care for the lions."

"And I have to work on the training procedures."

"No." He gripped his cane in thought. "Both of you cannot go. We need a more tactical approach. And who would be better suited than..."

Lass felt a flicker of hope. Were they going to let him out? It had been so long since he had seen the door to his cage open, to feel the breath of freedom upon him even if it were only an illusion. He tugged at his chain, wanting to be free of it.

"...the carrot-top! Bring him in!"

Defeated, Lass sank back down on the ground. He watched with tired eyes as the Lion Tamer got up and hauled in another cage, holding an orange-haired boy that lay limply on his bed of filthy straw. A pair of pointed ears distinguished him as an elf as he raised his green eyes.

"Get up!" The Ringmaster jabbed him harshly in the stomach, causing him to wince. "Get up you useless weed! Who told you to transform back? Or do I need to give you an extra length of training?" The elf gritted his teeth as he forced himself to transform back, coughing up bits of blood as he did so. The transformation was a painful process, and to do it repeatedly felt like all his bones were going to break, but the elf would rather have that than endure what was in the Ringmaster's pocket right now, hidden in that dreaded bottle.

"Oretina!" He barked. "Dress him back up into something flashy, something that would attract people's attention. I need to make a few flyers."

"On it." Oretina disappeared through a set of curtains to retrieve the said ornaments.

"And you! Check on our newest recruit in the other tent. If he is truly what I think he is, we can make big money off him!"

"Yes sir!"

The remaining clown smiled acidly at the two performers. "We will have another performance today, and by then it won't be..." they sneered. "...as lonely." Cackling, he clomped out, swinging his cane deliberately to strike the silverette.

They say salt on a wound was painful; to have a blow on a skin doused with acid was even more so. After the initial throb of pain faded a bit, Lass turned to the wolf. It sat docilely, but never a more crushed-looking beast had come across Lass's eyes, and he had seen a lot of creatures like him; tortured, trained, mutilated beyond death. "Who are you?" He whispered.

The wolf faintly shuffled, turning its furry head to look at the child. He growled in a non-threatening way, and Lass thought he could pick up a word under the growl. "Ryan? That's your name?"

It gave a slight nod.

"I'm sorry." He reached out, probably to pat the furry head which looked so downcast, but the Lion Tamer swung in, carrying a chest of sparkling ornaments and trinkets. "Time to pretty you up, little wolf! You'd better make a splash today!"

The 'little wolf' looked as if it might rip her throat out, but remained submissive as she began to drag his cart away, throwing another glance at Lass before turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Okay, clearly not one of my better stories, but I'll improve! Honest!

Disclaimer: Grand Chase belongs to- really? As if anyone's going to believe that I, a hermit teen, owns a gigantic game that lags every other second? -_-


	2. 라이언: Elfwolf

He curled up in the corner, every once in a while shuffling miserably. Trying to ignore the little jugglers that seemed to continuously staring at him, silently mocking his captivity, he curled into a sleeping position. He stared at the giant circle nailed to the wall; the little pointer was pointing at a "3". He did not know what a "3" was, or what it stood for, but he was always dragged out for the audience when the smaller pointer reached a "9" which was at the opposite side from "3", so he had a while to rest. He shut his eyes, dreaming of a better place where people didn't laugh and throw rotten fruit or stinging fluids at him.

* * *

"It's a doggy!" A child squealed in delight, petting its fur. The 'doggy' was soon surrounded by hordes of delighted little children with their little hands, stroking and pulling at its skin. He pawed at the ground, agitated. The Lion Tamer wasn't kidding when she said she'd pretty him up; now he looked like her favourite lion-steed, complete with pink bows, hat, and golden chains and laces snaking around his limbs. Hitched onto him was an intricately decorated carriage that seemed to have stepped out from a fairy tale, complete with elaborate carvings and plush velvet cushioning the seats. Taped onto the back and sides were flyers with a sketch of a circus tent with a happy face.

"Remember," She had warned, ominously cracking her whip against the wall. "Only children, and as many as you can bring, or you can expect to eat gravel for the next few weeks."

Her words echoed in his mind as he butted nervous parents away from the coach, who then, offended, briskly grabbed their sons and daughters and continued on their merry way. Ryan looked after the retreating figures with such envy; they were so very lucky to have the wits to walk away. Very lucky.

Luckier than those who were now clambering onto the carriage shouting and hooting with delight, yelling, "Mush, doggy! To the circus!"

"Wait!" A girl cried, running up to the battered wolf. A shy-looking boy trailed awkwardly behind her, his hair tied into a ponytail at the back. The girl had an unusual hair colour of faint lavender that wafted in the slight breeze, her matching eyes filled with concern. "What happened to you?" She asked gently as she ran a careful hand through his fur, her caring touch so different from the other children's slapdash pats and pulls. Her keen eyesight did not fail to spot the disfigurements that embedded his skin, ones which no one bothered to cover because so many assumed it was part of the fur markings. "Who did this?"

"Oi! Grape-head! Move over!" One of the kids whined loudly, annoyed.

"Shut up! Can't you see that it's hurt?" She yelled back. To Ryan, "What kind of person would do this to you? I'm going to talk to that man!" She stomped her foot in righteous indignation, the image of the scars invoking her anger.

"How do you know it's a man?" The boy said timidly, tugging at the hem of her dress. He had an abnormal hair colour too, a deep shade of indigo.

"Because a woman would never do such a thing!_ I_ wouldn't, anyway!" She grabbed her companion's hand. "Let's ride this carriage and see who's been doing this! I'll make that chump pay!"

Ryan gave a low whine, trying to butt the two out of his way. He did not want to do this at all, to lead innocent children to a fate worse than death (Even if they did pull at his fur too much.) But this purple-haired girl was so kind, so very kind. Maybe if she grew up, she can make the other people of this town help her and remove all the bad people tormenting him. Maybe then, he'd return to normal. Maybe he'd even ask her name.

But not now. She was still a child.

"I don't think so." The blue-haired boy tugged nervously at the hem of her dress. "We should at least ask Uncle Harpe..."

"Daddy never lets us do anything fun! I'm going!" She set her jaw stubbornly. "You said you wanted to be a knight, Ronan, but how can you be a knight if you don't stand for justice?" She grinned, knowing that the magic word she used would make him come with her.

Ryan whined louder, butting his head at the two, pushing them back towards the village, their haven. _Get away,_ he cried silently. _Get away from here!_

"Don't worry, doggy!" The little girl grinned, confidently patting the bushy head. "I'll make sure this never happens to you again!" Dragging the boy, she hopped onto the coach, which was now overflowing with excited children.

"Let's go!"

Left with no choice, Ryan plodded back into the woods, where the dark trail awaited him. He moved slowly, just in case one wanted to turn back, to run back to their mommy and daddy, or at least give them a final view of their home...

Soon, all that hinted of the circus's existence was a few flyers rolling around on the streets and a small salty puddle.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The Ringmaster was waiting at the yawning mouth of the tent, his hands clasped together in satisfaction, a big grin on his face. "Is everybody ready?"

"Yes!" came the enthusiastic reply in unison.

"Excellent, because we have a great show for you tonight." His grin became the tiniest bit creepier, but he continued with the same jolly tone, "Yes, a great show! And who knows? Some of you might even become part of the circus, a star!"

"A star?" The children murmured excitedly amongst one another. They, a star, with the great performers of the circus?

"Wait!" An angry voice interrupted. The little purple girl hopped off the carriage, her cousin following suit, shyly but equally determined. "Were you the one that hurt this doggy?"

The Ringmaster raised an eyebrow, surprised and a little annoyed that he had his speech interrupted by a squirt. "What do you mean, little girl?"

"Look at him!" Careful not to hurt his skin, she lifted the fur just enough to show the scars riddling his body. "Did you hurt him? How _dare_ you hurt this doggie? I'm going to take him home!"

Ryan shifted about, nervous than ever. This girl...the Ringmaster would certainly kill her for her actions. He did not want this girl to die.

Sensing the children's confusion and anxiety, the Ringmaster smoothed his features in a calm and composed mask. "I did not, little girl. But perhaps my assistant can help you." At the snap of his fingers, Oretina came, first surprised than delighted with the sight of the kids. She smiled as they gasped in awe at her beautiful costume.

"Oretina, this child is very...special. See, she and her little friend there," He cocked his head towards Ronan, "wishes to see more of the circus. Would you like to...keep them busy until I am ready?"

"Of course, Master." she bowed, a malicious glint in her eyes that faded as she beamed at the two children. "Come," she extended a pale hand to them, "And you will receive what you wish."

"But I don't want to see the rest of the–" Her protest was cut short as she was ushered in to the main tent.

"As for my other children, no need to fret." He gestured towards another part of the tent that looked a bit...shady. "You shall have your own tour after the show. It will be a marvellous surprise! Off the coach, everyone!"

"Are they here?" A deep voice boomed from within; the Hammer Man.

"Yes, they are ready." The Ringmaster escorted the remaining stragglers in. "We will make them stars."

Like a good wolf, Ryan waited until every child was off, and then dutifully trotted back into where Oretina had disappeared with the other two children.

She was waiting, her arms crossed as she made her way towards the beast. "What have you done, you fool?" she asked savagely.

He quickly shook his head, not understanding what she was talking about.

"You let them see your _scars!_" She unclasped the whip from her belt, flicking it side to side. Seeing the sight of the leather, he cowered back in fear, mewling pitifully. _Don't! Please don't! _He closed his eyes, bracing for the stinging blow.

It never came.

Reluctantly he pried open his eyes, confused. She looked down at him with disgust. "But for a miserable creature, you've done decent. You've brought enough kids for today." Bending over, she roughly unhitched the cart from him, then kicking him onto his feet as he scampered back to his cage. As she bolted the lock with a large _clang_, she threw him an unidentifiable object: a lump of bread that had gone so stale that its hardness could rival a rock.

"Disgusting beast. Not anything like a lion." she muttered darkly before clomping out of sight.

As soon as he was sure that that witch was gone, Ryan immediately reverted back into his human form, his real form. It felt so good to have hands, to be able to sit. He waited for feeling to return to his limbs; flexing them would just reopen his wounds. As he ripped off the last bits of the decorations she had put on him, he bit off a chunk of his bread with much difficulty. It tasted like nothing, but he didn't care. It was the first thing he had eaten in days, literally.

"That looks good." A small voice piped up.

Startled, Ryan looked up. It was that silver-haired boy again, who was looking at him wistfully. How odd he was! A chain connected him to a giant iron ball, which didn't do much as he was already caged. He had startling blue eyes, but what were those...? Rocks? Were rocks truly carved onto his face? A fresh wave of pitying revulsion swept over him, the same kind of pitying revulsion he had for himself, for all future children that were going to join them. He threw what remained of his meal towards the boy. It landed with a dull _thud_ at his feet.

"Eat." His voice came out low and gruff, not much different from the growls that came from him as a wolf.

The boy stared in wondrous confusion. Did he mean it? His hands hesitantly reached out for the bread.

"Eat." He repeated.

After another moment of uncertainty, the child chomped onto the bread, hurriedly devouring it. He even scrounged the floor for stray crumbs, which would have been inappropriate in any other situation. But this was the circus. Ryan did that, too.

Lass sighed and leaned back. In no way was he full, but the gnawing in his stomach was temporarily settled. He looked back at his saviour. "Ryan?" He whispered.

His elven ears twitched; he remembered his name. "You?"

"Lass. Are you an elf?"

He adjusted his position so he could get a better look at the boy. He seemed so young, a year younger than him at the least. "No."

"But your ears..."

"I'm a monster."

A flicker of surprise lightened his features, before his face dimmed with pain. "We are all monsters."

Ryan let out a humourless laugh, which sounded more like a pained bark. "That's why we're here, aren't we? Because people come to laugh at monsters. They like laughing at monsters. Makes them feel good about themselves when they laugh at us."

"Will they make more monsters, then?" It was a stupid question, and Lass knew it. He didn't even know why he asked. Maybe Ryan would give him a different answer.

But Ryan shook his head, letting his hair fall over his face. "People want monsters to laugh at. The more monsters there are the more fun they find in laughing at us." An image of the purple girl, the one person that stood up for him, lingered in his mind. Were they already killed? They probably were.

"So is the Ringmaster going to make monsters out of them?" He pointed towards the corner.

Ryan turned, his stomach dropping as he did so. There, in the corner, lay two little children, their eyes closed as if dead. Yet their chests moved rhythmically, life still breathing within them. The little purple girl and the indigo boy lay amongst a pile of crates, their pale faces indicating that the drugs injected into them were still at work. Their clothes were also stripped off, white gowns clothing them instead. He had worn that, once. When he was...he...

"No!"

And then he covered his ears, frantically signalling that Lass should do so as well. Lass looked confused before the sounds reached him, and then he understood. The screams had begun.

* * *

I don't even know what I'm typing anymore.


	3. 아르메 & 로난: Cursed-Conjoined Cousins

Ryan hated his ears. Maybe in earlier life, they were of use to him; he could hear everything so clearly. Attuned to near perfection, they missed not a single sound, picking up every noise and delivering it immediately to his brain. He dug his callused fingers into them tighter, trying to block everything, willing himself to become deaf. Although it didn't help, he also shut his eyes tightly, making himself smaller as he huddled into a small ball. He could have sworn that he was screaming, too, just like how he had screamed when they had done the same to him.

"No! G-get away! GET AWAY!"

"Restrain him. Do something about his mouth, his screams irritate me." Feet shuffled, followed by the clinking sound of cold metal.

"Stop! Stoooopp…" A young voice choked off into a gurgle and a splatter, only to be replaced by another agonized cry, this time a girl's.

"Somebody help me…please…"

"No one can hear you, little girl. No one can help you." He taunted.

Raw agony and guilt mangled his heart, or what was left of it. He wasn't sure if he had one anymore. They probably twisted it into nothingness, just like they had with his body. He remembered them injecting and pouring things down his throat, bringing out the inner monster form which they almost never let him escape from. Blood of the witch, they said. They made him drink the blood of a witch. They laughed as the blood flowed through his body, setting his blood on fire.

...

And now it was happening to the very children who've trusted him to bring them to a place of fun. Scream after scream crawled past his fingers thorough his eardrums, followed by the clinks of machinery and the sloshing of acid in a bottle. Did the children hate him now? For dragging them into this? They probably did.

Suddenly, the screams ceased. Was it over?

"That was disappointing. All gone, and we didn't even go through half of the procedures. Very disappointing." The Lion-girl said as if she were a wine taster who sampled a glass of poorly-distilled brandy.

"Damn!" The Ringmaster was not pleased. Ryan could hear something thrown into a bin with a dull splash. "Pathetic brats. Are kids nowadays so thinly skinned? Are you sure there are no more?"

"That was the last of the children off the carriage." Hammer Man was not pleased either.

"Shall I throw out the garbage?"

"No, keep them. I may have…some use of them. What about the other 'special' recruit? He is famished, and we should…feed him."

Ryan knew that the Hammer Man was clomping away judging from the sound of his feet. New recruit? Since when was there a new recruit? Was it the purple girl? No, he didn't know about her yet…He looked questioningly at Lass.

"What?"

"Recruit."

He shrugged, the chain following his motion. "I don't know, but I saw him once. He's still fighting against them, so he's kept in the back. He was here before you came."

"Long?"

He nodded, "Long time. But it's a matter of time before…" He shrugged again, but there was a definite air of helplessness as he did. The scars ran much deeper than the acid marks running down his back.

"Hey…what's going on?" a voice piped up as the little boy awakened, his eyes blinking sleepily, then widening as he took in his surroundings. The child cocked his head, his eyes filled with curiosity than the expected revulsion. He shook his purple cousin awake. "Wake up…" The purple-haired child grumbled, shifting over in her drug-induced sleep. "Wake up!"

"Who are they?" Lass grasped the bars of his cage, peering at the children with the same innocent interest.

The last of the Rohypnol wearing off, the lilac-haired girl also got up, looking around wide-eyed. "Where are we?"

Ryan snapped his head towards them. He breathed an inward sigh of relief; she was alive. They were alive. That relief soon quickly morphed into panic as he realized what was going to happen to them. "Run!" He warned in a harsh whisper. The two children stared at him.

"Who are you mister?" Ronan asked.

"Don't call him mister, he's just like us!" Arme scolded. She turned to Ryan. "Have you seen my doggie? And why are you in a cage?"

"There's no time for questions; they will come back. Go!" He waved his hand in a shooing gesture, fairly snarling at them to escape. Ronan automatically shuffled back a few steps, but his stronger-willed cousin persisted. She crossed in her arms in a stubborn fashion. "Mean people hurt the doggie and I want to take him home! Please show me where he is, I'll take good care of him, I promise!"

"There's no time–"

Their voices were gaining in volume; Ryan could hear them shuffling towards their tent. Thinking frantically, he reeled over, landing onto the floor with four furry paws, his lacerated tail unfurling out like a broom. He turned to the spectators, growling ferociously.

Awe, not horror, spread on the children's faces. "Wait! So you're the doggy?"

In they went. "Oh look my dears, I think we've just been blessed!"

Ryan's growls gained an increase in volume as the three stepped forward, leering at the two youngsters as if they were priceless diamonds. Although he was doing his best not to show his fear, the boy was trembling all over, and even the girl looked a little daunted. They had such wide smiles…were they even human?

"It is a good thing we have the wolf, warning us just in time." The Ringmaster grinned sickeningly at him. "Well done, boy."

"They have such odd hair colours! Blue and purple? Is the coward your boyfriend?"

"He's my cousin!" She stomped her foot, suddenly defensive. "And he's my best friend in the world, and when he grows up, he's going to be a knight that will punish all of you, you, and you!" She stabbed a finger to each of them in turn. Inwardly, Ryan couldn't help admiring her courageous audacity and her fearlessness; it made him feel that thing called hope. Of course, it died too often…

"Tall words for someone so young." The Hammer Man smiled, not a pleasant smile, but an I'm-about-one-step-away-from-gutting-your-insides-so-you-better-shut-up-and-do-as-I-say smile. "You are quite attached to your boyfriend, I see…" Turning to his master, he whispered a few words that instantly shifted his face from insightful curiosity to one of excitement.

"Are you sure about that, fool?"

"The last test subjects proved so, as long as the dosage isn't too high and they have the will."

"They certainly have the will, yes." He then clapped his hands, summoning a mass of Jugglers that bowed at his feet, waiting for his command. "Take them to the lab." He commanded as he ominously revealed a scalpel from his pocket.

"Lab? Wait! I'm not…no! No! No!" She attempted to beat them off, but there were simply too many, overwhelming and hauling the two away, kicking and screaming, "Let go! Let go! I'm not letting you kill me!"

"Oh, we won't kill you." Oretina crooned, "That is, if you don't die first." Caught up in their anticipation, neither acknowledged the other two captives as they went to the 'lab'.

Ryan paced around his cage, stretching his head to see the girl until his neck began to ache, then plopped back down. Pained and frustrated that he could not take out his anger on his real targets, he turned towards Lass, who all this time had remained in the corner, not saying a word. "Why didn't you say anything?" He yelled angrily.

"What did I do?"

"It's what you _didn't_ do. Couldn't you have said at least one word, or at least helped me scare them off? Are you that selfish?" He was loud, but he didn't care.

The words clearly stung. Lass shrank back, but he was also moved to anger. "You don't know anything!"

"And you do?"

"I tried to warn them before, but you think they would listen? They never do! And even if they do try to run, they can't." His voice broke as he struggled to continue. "They can't. He always finds them in the end and kills them. That's why we continue the circus."

"But…"

"You're lucky. When I tried to scare the children away, he burned me, and said he would burn my tongue if I did it again. That's what he did with…with…"

Night had fallen, swathing the sky with its blackness as he callously turned a deaf ear towards the bloodcurdling screams that pierced his skin.

"...Is it a success?"

Their fingers began to twitch, giving them the answer. Their face broke into triumphant smiles. "Finally! After all the other prototypes!"

"Come, awaken them." SPLASH!

They spluttered awake, both of them at the same time. "Splurgh! What...aah!"

"What did you do to me?"

"Why, I changed you." One of them answered casually. "In order to become a star, I had to…alter you a bit. Now see how wonderful you look!"

"No! I want to go home!" The girl began to cry. "I want to go home!"

"Now, why would you want to do such a thing? The show will begin soon, and you will be the new stars tonight!" To the Lion Tamer, "See that they have the proper costume. A star must shine! Don't fret, my dears," he went on, "You will be performing in the finale, so plenty of time to rehearse!"

"We're going!" The boy yelled. There was a clutter of movement, followed by a dull thump, indicating their unsuccessful attempt at escape.

"Stop that." He said sternly. There was another splashing, a sharp sizzling sound followed by a tortured howl from the lad. "There will be no talk like that here, and that is no way to speak to your master!" He rapped his cane sharply.

"You're not our master…" a voice choked out; right comment, wrong time. Another splish, another scream as the acid ate into his face, a trail of stifled sobs.

"What were you saying, boy?"

"…no…thing…"

"Nothing, what?"

"…"

"Nothing_, what?_" His voice carried an imminent threat.

"N-nothing…sir."

"Excellent. Now, Oretina will lead you to your cage where you will be trained to perform magnificently. Do not disappoint me." His threat did not go unheeded as Ryan heard the clink of metal, the shuffle of footsteps, and the mechanical twists of the wheels as it came towards them.

She was telling them in a soothing voice with a false sense of sweetness "Now, you won't be alone dears," she tittered, "We are your _family_, and together we're all stars! Here are your new brothers." She said as they wheeled into view, and Ryan bit back a yelp of surprise at what his eyes beheld. Even Lass stumbled back in shock, at a loss for words.

They were one. More specifically, their heads were sewn together into one body, a mixture of blood and acid still trickling from their poorly sewn stitches. Ronan's head was hung, a good chunk of his hair burnt away yet his forelocks hiding his face, while his cousin was still wide-eyed as tears streaked down her face, as if not believing what had happened to her. Chunks of flesh were ripped off, sewn in different places, making them look truly grotesque. No chains or other forms of restraint were used on them, because what was the point? They couldn't possibly escape, and if they did manage to escape the tent, where would they go? Who would accept them?

They were monsters.

"I'll get the makeup and ornaments, stay put." Barely giving others a second glance, she pranced out of the room, excited about the new act. How ridiculous; what else could they do other then 'stay put'?

For a while, there was silence, occasionally broken by a few sniffles.

"…Arme…I…I can't see…"

She raised her tear-stained face, turning her head. "What?"

"It's so dark…so cold…where are we?"

"Ronan, your eyes are open! I'm right here!" She frantically waved a hand in front of his face. "Stop joking! I'm right here!" A fresh wave of tears sprung from her eyes as realization dawned on her. "Look at me…"

_The acid_, Ryan noticed. _It blinded him._

As if noticing the others for the first time, Arme stumbled up before she fell back down, the low ceiling of her enclosure colliding with her head. "P-please…let us out of here! Please help my cousin!"

Ryan transformed back and raised a finger to his lips, "They'll blind you even more if you don't remain quiet."

That shut her up, although she kept whimpering silently. "I want to go home."

"This is your home now. I'm so sorry."

She slumped back, hunched. Lass stayed mute, gripping the bars as if he wanted to pry them open.

"What's your name?"

"…Arme…."

Ryan smiled with wry amusement; at least he got to know her name.


	4. 지크하트: Beast

**CB** – Why thank you! There will be plenty to come…are you ready? Because the show is only starting! After all, no one escapes the circus…:D

**KY** – Mhm, tragedy is one of my favourite genres, although I'm still a long ways from perfecting it. I wonder what other characters will be the next target? And thank you for the follow, most appreciated.

**ZD** – Well, people do like to laugh at monsters, "Because it makes them feel good about themselves." (Never thought I'd quote one of my stories.) And hope is a wondrous thing; like a weed, it keeps growing within us. Lass has been in the circus longer, of course, so the weed's probably gone for good…yes, I have a way with chapter names, don't I?

Who should be next? If you can, drop a name or two in the reviews box with a suggestion! :D

* * *

The cage was spotless. Yes, they actually took the time to clean his cell, making sure not a speck of hay or dirt remained. It was a very meticulous procedure, involving a lot of chains and occasionally acid, but they somehow did it. After all, everything that was in the Lab Room had to be carefully observed and experimentations very thorough, and he was currently their primary project.

Not that he knew. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't care.

He threw himself against the cold steel bars, ignoring the painful throbs that impact sent through his body. Not that he was doing it to attempt escape; he'd given up on that long ago. He just needed something to do. Something to take his mind off the plate that stood in front of him.

He tugged at his arms, maybe hoping it'd come loose, but nope, the straitjacket was still bound to him tightly. He had forgotten what his hands and arms looked like. Using his feet, he kicked the platter away as far as he could, its contents scattering about. The stench was overpowering. His head was constantly faint, but he knew what that was. He knew what they were doing. And no way was he ever going to do it.

"Ughrrr..."

Head jerking up, his eyes grew wide. Had he forgotten how to speak? He tried again, tried to say his name. There came the barely audible growl again. He should have felt horror, anger, disgust. Instead, he just felt tired. And very hungry. His stomach didn't even have the energy to growl anymore; it was just an empty void.

But why couldn't he speak? No, he was too tired to dwell on that. Instead, he tried to speak in the safety of his own mind. _My __name is Sieg. Sieg__ Hart. I have no heart. I'm not wanted. I'm a freak. They said I will be here forever. I'm hungry._

That's why they kept his cage clean. When they realized that he was eating the hay, dirt, and even sand, they removed every speck of that. They even forced him into a straitjacket for good measure. But they weren't starving him, not at all. But what they threw in his cage was not food. And he was not going to eat it, even if he had to die...

...no, he couldn't die. He reminded himself of that. What did it mean, to die? The children that had been in the lab back at a time he couldn't remember, did they die? He saw red juice skimming down their little limbs, most of their eyes open, but...it was blank. It was like they were there, but not _there_. Was that dying? He wished he could be like that. Everything that happened to them, he had endured: knives entered him and acid was thrown on him more times than he cared to remember, but when he opened his eyes, he was still here.

Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he saw a lady smiling at him. Not the lion-lady, but a woman with long hair. She looked pretty, and sometimes she spread her arms, not to hurt, but closed around him, drawing him close to her. It felt nice and warm. Now when he shut his eyes, he didn't see the lady anymore. Only black. The colour of his hair. One child had shouted, "Mommy! Mommy! Help me!" before she became still with her unmoving eyes. Was that long-haired lady a mommy? He closed his eyes again.

Black.

But he didn't open them. Maybe if he tried really hard, he could see a mommy.

"How's the beast?"

"Sleeping, but it won't be long; he can't go without food forever, even if we did make him 'immortal.' He'd been staring at it for an hour."

"Stupid thing, just eat it already!"

Oretina sighed, used to their impatience, although no less cruel. "Make sure they're still cold. It's only a matter of time before he becomes a true beast. Anyways, how are our darling twins?"

"One's blind, another's at its breaking point. It's pretty smooth." The other responded sarcastically.

"Haha, but don't forget our little Lass! He gets so many flowers from the audience; we might not even have to use straw anymore!"

"I still don't get why we're keeping the wolf. Aren't my lions good enough?"

"Idiot, why do you think we're keeping him..."

* * *

His eyes involuntarily opened, and his tongue was dry and had a nasty feeling to it. The pungent smell was still there. Everything was still here. His hunger was still here. He was still here.

Why was everything becoming so fuzzy? Was this death? He tried to scream, but again, that eerie, dreadful groan only escaped his chapped lips. He tried again to speak, but the words weren't coming to his head. He started to panic, panting heavily.

_My name is...my name is...my name is..._

Hid head darting frantically, he gnawed at the iron bars, but to no avail. It only whetted the burning appetite inside him, screaming for nourishment. Something he could chew. Something...anything...but what? There was nothing. Nothing at all. Except...

_My name is Sieg._

For the first, time, he looked at the platter directly. The plastic itself was simple, filthy, but what was on it...one was still oozing red juice. For some reason, that only augmented his need. Maybe it wasn't that horrible.

_Sieg Hart._

His mouth, with had been dry for days, suddenly moistened with returning saliva. It was beckoning to him, calling for him. He took a half-step, forcing his vision to clear.

_I have no heart._

Stumbling, he clumsily regained his balance, for the first time, eyeing the food without revulsion. He came closer. It looked better close-up.

_I'm not wanted. _

He had seen them slicing these from the children, the parts still twitching erratically as it fell. He could tell that it was soft. And soft meant chewable, not like those nasty cold steel bars.

_I'm a freak. _

His cage was small; not even five steps did he take before he was directly in front of the platter, staring at the contents. The smell wafted towards his nose, tempting him. Squinting his eyes, he lowered his head to take a closer look.

_They said I will be here forever._

Before he knew what was happening, his face was buried in a mass of cold meat, his teeth fervently tearing at the flesh that yielded so easily. Bits of blood flew onto his face, but he took no notice.

_I'm hungry. _

He didn't stop to savour it, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of that cold, delicious meat. He could actually feel the clumps falling into his belly, soothing that ragged hunger, filling the empty void. He thought he heard a small crack somewhere, but it was probably nothing important. Because he was so hungry.

_Really hungry..._

Excess saliva trickled down his chin as he licked off the last remnants off his plate, smacking his now moist lips. He looked all around, but it was so dark. He saw a black figure reaching for him, but he didn't care. The stranger held another plate in his hands, piled with more delicious meat. His lips turned upwards as he ran his tongue over his teeth. A primeval sound escaped his mouth as he felt something moist run down his face. Must be the blood.

_...and I'm finally full._

Strange...why was this liquid so clear and salty? Looking up, the stranger smiled, setting down the food.

"Welcome to the Circus, beast."

* * *

I tried a hand in that whole mind/brain thing.


	5. 마리: Stitched Marionette

_Sup.  
I will 'continue excogitation' as Crackbrain put it, so hope you like it? :D  
How could Sieghart become immortal...well, I'll leave that to your imagination. Hehe! ^_^_

* * *

"My daughter, this can put our family at a very advantageous position." The elder turned sharply to face her. "You are to be wed in three weeks, the date is set."

"But he does not care one whit for me! He only wants me to use our family's 'Geas' for himself!"

"You must not say that, Mari Ming Onette. Lord Baldinar is a well-respected nobleman. You should be honoured that he has chosen you for his bride."

"I want nothing to do with him. I don't trust him." No sooner had she uttered those words, she found herself sprawled on the floor.

"Insolent child!" Her father seethed in rage. "With your deformities, do you think it be easy to find you a husband of rank?" After a dreadful pause, he continued, "You are forbidden to leave the grounds until you behave like a proper girl of your rank." As he went out the room, Mari caught him bitterly muttering to himself, "Two pitiful daughters…if only they were sons…"

After he left, Mari rose and brushed her hair, taking infinite care to let one curl fall on the left side of her face, hiding her one 'deformity': her left eye, which glowed a brilliant crimson contrary to her right, a normal cool shade of azure. Dutifully she cleansed her body and hair into the standard attire of a proper woman, prim and proper, while inside, her heart burned with fury, anger, frustration.

Having the misfortune to be born as a woman, she had no input over her own life. She was shut up in the house, groomed and prettied so her father could use her to make a prosperous match. To Hadunak Myu Onette, Mari was not his child. She wasn't even human.

She was just a tool, a doll which he could control to become the elite class.

From childhood, people flattered her to get in her family's good graces. Adults eyed her in hopes to use the 'Geas' a gift that ran through her family and in her as well that could unlock the power of the Soul Stone. Exactly what the hell a Soul Stone was, Mari had no idea, nor did she care. All she knew was that Baldinar coveted it, and therefore went after her, the heiress of the Kounat family, to get it. Yet her father refused to see, refused to care! He had always used her to satisfy his own goals, fulfill his own purposes. And succeeded every time.

* * *

From the courtyard, she watched the sun set. That was one sunset down. Twenty sunsets to go till she had to marry that pompous Lord Baldinar, who would probably discard her after using her to get that accursed Soul-whatever.

"Unni!" A voice called out to her.

Mari turned to face the one person that made her liveable: her adoring sister Rin. Unlike her elder sister, both her eyes were an innocent blue, but her hair was a peculiar rarity: snow-white with a touch of silver. "Spun moonlight", as she called it. Before she could ask what the matter was, she saw her little sister was not alone; a boy roughly her age running right behind her, whom the elder girl identified as Asin, a commoner-boy that played with Rin on a regular basis. Unlike her parents, Mari held no contempt for people who were of lower class than her. He seemed to treat Rin okay, and Mari let them laugh and play in safety, away from her parents.

After taking several moments to catch her breath, Rin blurted, "Lord Baldinar is talking to Mother and Father! And they mentioned you!" Without giving a chance to let her speak, she grabbed Mari's hand, "Come!"

To her surprise, Mari allowed herself to be dragged instead of rebuking her sister and allowing Asin to follow, in part because she wanted to know what her parents were discussing with Baldinar _now_.

There was an open window, where the three could hear hushed voices drifting from within. Tiptoeing as high as she could, Mari edged towards the window.

"…so I assume that it will not be a problem, Lord and Lady Onette of Kounat?"

"My lord, be the haste necessary?" Mother asked carefully, "Our daughter has been…exceedingly defiant as of late, and it be against our wishes that she dishonour you as a bride."

"Nonsense!" He chuckled, a laugh that sounded sinister. "She is only nervous, I am sure that she will calm once everything is settled. Your daughter will get nothing short of the best while under my household."

A pause. "Very well." Father sounded satisfied. "The marriage will be this Saturday. Thank you, my lordship."

Mari felt her heart drop. She would have likely collapsed to the ground, but the next words kept her listening.

"And your younger daughter, the Lady Rin? What is to be done with her?"

"Mari has spoiled that girl." Father said with a hint of disgust. "I have seen her dallying with street rats like a common slut and have already engaged her to a neighbouring Earl. She is to move—"

Mari tore away from the window; she didn't need to hear her anymore. Rin and Asin stared at her worriedly, thinking she might have gone into shock.

"…Unni?"

* * *

"But, Unni! I don't understand." On the verge of tears, Rin reached out for her older sister. "Why can't you come with us?"

The blue-haired girl clutched her hand like a lifeline, refusing to answer. Such a sweet, innocent girl. Mari had always protected her from every evil she could think of: greedy lords, unsavoury suitors, their own parents. But now that was at an end. She wasn't going to let her become the doll she had been, a pawn.

She turned to Asin, "You're sure you leave tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Master Tairin said we set sail for Silver Land at dawn. By the time he realizes there's one more passenger, we'd already be halfway across the ocean." He held the sobbing girl's shoulder gently but firmly.

"Good." Wiping the tears that streaked her sister's face, she tried for a smile. "Asin's going to protect you now, Rin." She reassured, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. There was so much more she wanted to say, to comfort, but so little time. It was not an easy decision to make, sending Rin with Asin to the unknown, but…drastic measures needed to be taken.

"They're going to come after you once they realize you're gone. Go! Go!" She pushed the crying girl away from her. Asin, understanding, began to half-lead, half-drag Rin through the forest, where his master would be waiting for him and the other Silver Knights-in-training, to salvation.

"Look after her!" she yelled, staring after the retreating figures until the trees obscured them completely. Then she turned, facing a dark, clouded sky. Her parents, it seemed, would be facing many surprises the coming morn.

She wasn't going to remain a marionette, either.

So she ran.

And ran.

She stumbled through the forest, the adrenaline slowly starting to fade from her veins. As her senses slowly returned, she was suddenly jarred by her current reality. Where was she to go? How was she to survive? Going back home was not an option, so she should just keep walking…keep walking…

It was still very dark as Mari tripped her way past the trees, wincing as a branch whipped at her leg, opening a scratch. Her hands were muddy and injured from groping through the blackness. Help, she pleaded silently. Someone please help.

As if on cue, her eyes caught a flickering bit of light just up ahead. Instinctively she ran towards it, her mouth gaping in awe as she took it in: several large, colourfully striped tents looming over her, elaborately staged. Looking up, she saw that the light that that drawn her here was coming from within the smallest tent, the one farthest from her to the left. She could also hear strange noises coming from within, the shuffling of feet, and human voices?

She looked around the shadowy forest, where the shadows of the branches seemed to reach out, trying to grab her. A branch cracked audibly from behind, and with a terrified squeak, darted inside what she believed to be sanctuary.

The light flickered, and Mari saw that it came from a small candle, fading dimly as the last small bits of wax melted away. She looked around, staring in curious wonder at the shadowy props and cages that filled the tent. Bales of hay, iron poles, bits of wood…how odd!

"I hear someone…who is that? Who's there?" A voice whispered.

Her heartbeat quickening again, she turned to the speaker. At first she thought she saw two separate people, but once she saw them fully, her eyes widened in horror, unable to tear her gaze from them. A boy and a girl…._sewn_ together? Two heads joined into one large body! And caged…caged like animals! The boy, why was his face like that? It was as if…as if it had been ravaged, bended and twisted into a monstrous form. She took a shaky step back, lost her footing, and stumbled onto the ground.

He looked straight at her, but he wasn't seeing her. Whatever destroyed the boy's face also rendered him sightless as well, Mari realised with a twinge of pity.

Gathering the courage to speak, she hesitantly approached the iron bars and whispered back, "Hello?"

He started violently, straining to see. "Who are you? Arme didn't say there was another girl here. Are you also part of the circus? What did _he_ do to you?" He spat the last part with as much venom as he could muster, trying helplessly to come closer to the voice.

"Me?" she asked, confused. "I'm...I got lost in the woods. I need help."

"You mean...you're not from here?" He said with disbelief. "You're not caged? He didn't...do anything to you?" He gulped, his heart beating fast with hope. "You're free?"

"I...I don't understand." she stammered. "Who is he? And why are you imprisoned?"

"There's no time." He leaned forward, looking feverish. "Go outside, get help! You have to let us out! You have to—" He faltered as the creature in the adjacent cage stirred with a disgruntled whine, raising its shaggy black head. He—or rather, it—growled menacingly, staring at Mari with pitch-black eyes.

"Run!" The blue-haired boy yelled as the beast began to snarl ferociously, slamming its body against the iron walls as it kept its eyes on the terrified girl, drooling at the thought of more meat. "_Run!_"

Not needing further convincing, she turned to bolt, only to stand face-to-face with a tall lady decked in a colourful costume with golden chains and feathers, a mask covering half her face as she leered into the mismatched eyes. In her hand a whip swished back and forth, flicking ominously.

At the sight of her, all the caged inhabitants retreated, even the beast's roars diminishing into subdued whimpers as it eyed the whip.

Even in her terror, Mari seemed to be dimly aware that she should not upset this scary woman. Swallowing her fear, she managed to produce a passable smile, saying in a quivering tone, "S-sorry for the intrusion, ma'am." When she looked up, she saw that Oretina was smiling, which did little to dispel her fear; she looked even scarier. Her knees began to tremble. Suddenly the forest did not seem all that scary. Rather, it looked much more inviting than the tent ever was.

"Oh, aren't you just the sweetest doll?" A finger tilted her chin, forcing her to look up. "And what is a cute little thing like you wandering alone..." She glanced sideways, then back to Mari. "...at this hour?"

"I—I don't—" She gulped as she saw the others awaken, staring from their cages with expressions ranging from interest, pity, and regrets. None of them, she saw, dared to approach her and the scary woman, huddling to the farthest corner of their cages. Even the blue-haired boy stumbled back, avoiding her eyes.

"I think we can make a beautiful doll out of you." she continued, unbothered. "Especially those eyes...you'll need to keep that!" She looked at the girl's hands and feet, dirtied and smudged with filth. "Tsk...we might have extra parts to replace some of...that..."

With a hasty "I need to go", she proceeded to step aside and make a break for it.

The Lion Tamer grabbed the girl's arm. "But you are going to make a wonderful addition to our circus! The audience would love to see a beautiful doll like you!"

"Let go!" she cried, wrenching her arm free and kicking her aside. She could see the trees and the grass outside. It all seemed so close...then something slashed her back, the pain greater than a thousand bee stings. With a cry of pain, she fell down, her vision becoming blurry. She attempted to scramble to her feet, only to be knocked down again as the whip slashed at her legs. "Help..."

There were pounding of feet, the tinkling of little bells, and the crack of the whip rated against her ears as her panic fully consumed her. Everything was just a blur as she screamed and screamed, swatting and kicking at the hands that grabbed her.

The candle sputtered, then died.

* * *

"Such a pretty face you have…" The Ringmaster appraised the girl, now strapped to a big steel table, her eyes darting rapidly like those of a trapped deer.

"Her face is the _only_ thing that's worth anything." Oretina grumbled, rubbing her hand. "Witch."

"Let's see…we should first do something about those hands and feet first." He held up a gleaming knife, chuckling with anticipation, bringing it casually down her left arm.

"No! _Stop!_ STOP IIITT!"

"We'll have to deal with your mouth; a doll has no need to talk." He gestured impatiently to his lackeys, "You, get the wires and steel ends. You, come and get started on her right. We are going to make her a wonderful performer!"

_Crack._

* * *

He was beginning to adjust to the unavoidable fact he would never see the sun or the sky again. He heard the clinking of metal, a choked sob, and the creaking of rusty wheels. So the girl had joined them. He wished…if only…

What did Arme say? A black-haired beast? His cousin was his eyes now. She would describe everything she saw, and through her, he could also see, with his ears and hand. The Beast had given her away. Had it not been for it, the girl might still be out there. She could have saved them…

Right?

The wheels skidded to a halt, and Ronan heard several gasps and a growl traverse the tent. What had they done to the girl?

"Arme," he mumbled, "I can't see…"

"She's…she's a doll. They…they made her a rag doll. Oh…"

Ronan frowned; all he could imagine was one of Arme's stuffed dolls back in a happier time. "I don't understand. A doll…?"

"Ronan, remember the little string puppets Aunt Elena would make for us?"

What. "You don't mean—"

_The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure_

"She's a string puppet." He could tell from her tone that she was beginning to cry again. "She has stitches, just like us, but there's so much on her…" she sobbed. "Just like a patched doll. But she's real…"

* * *

Her cage was the only one that didn't have a ceiling. Instead, two planks of wood were nailed in a way that they resembled a cross. The boards were knotted and threaded by seven steel cables that went down and ended in various different parts of her newly constructed body: wrists, ankles, knees, head.

They weren't her hands. The legs that were attached to her body weren't hers. They dismembered her, and gave her new limbs. Limbs that refused to listen to her. She picked at her stitches, watched as they ruptured, bleeding profusely. It didn't help that they nailed the ends right into her flesh—no, not her flesh—so that the wires sprouted from the wrists, the knees, inflaming a pain that gripped the joints like a vice as her feet barely touched the ground, leaving her suspended like a marionette.

She had run to escape the people that tried to manipulate her, to use her, only to become manipulated again, this time in the literal sense. A deformed doll of the flesh.

_Oh, the deformity!_

A sudden thought occurred to her…Mari Ming Onette…Mari Onette! True to her name, she was now a MARIONETTE! She laughed and laughed, a hollow hurting sound that became a mirthless scream, shaking her frame. Oh, the irony!

_DEFORMITY!_

* * *

_I think my unofficial hiatus depleted my imagiantion and writing skills down to utter filth and decay...  
There are a lot of 'holes' in this chapter, are there not? Ah, I'll leave it to your imaginations this once to fill tha gaps.  
I truly wonder...who should be next...?_


End file.
